1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide driving device driven by a toggle link mechanism. The present invention also relates to a slide driving device that is small and efficiently operates at high speed in a two point press machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Number 8-118082 is an example of a press machine in the related art. The press machine has a simplified construction. The press machine has adjustable speed. Further, fluctuation of a bottom dead center position, due to an inertial force of a slide, is minimized.
However in the above example, to maintain the parallelism of the slide, ball bearings are needed on both ends of a link pin. The ball bearings necessitate linear guide grooves to guide the ball bearings in operation. The clearance of the ball bearings and the guide grooves affects the parallelism of the slide. Further, with a three dimensional configuration, the lateral balance of the press machine is complicated. Such a design requires three connecting rods arranged in a left-right direction. The three connecting rods require three locations for eccentric parts on an operating crank shaft, thereby increasing complexity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slide driving device for a press machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a slide driving device where the construction has a minimum number of parts and high precision is easily obtained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a two point press machine driven by a simple toggle link mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sliding device for a press machine where a toggle link mechanism is bent in a left-right direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a press machine where the parallelism of the slide can be easily maintained.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a press machine where the vibration of operation may be substantially suppressed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a press machine where the motion of a connecting rod is minimized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a press machine where the construction and height may be adjusted to maximize stability and minimize the spacing between multiple plungers.
Briefly stated the present invention relates to a slide driving device for a press machine driven by a first and second upper toggle link mechanisms pivotably mounted above a slide. The upper toggle links include first links connected at a connecting link on a common tangent line. The connecting link is driven by a connecting rod receiving eccentric movement from a crank shaft. The upper toggle links also include second links each connected to lower toggle links. The lower toggle links operate a plunger to drive a slide. Alternative embodiments allow multiple positions of the upper toggle links and crank shaft along with multiple lengths for the first and second links. A dynamic balancer may be added to the upper toggle links to minimize vibration. Together, these embodiments provide a slide driving device with minimized vibration and simplified construction.
In this invention, by forming a modified type of Watt-link mechanism on the left and right driving branching parts, the parallelism of the slide can be maintained by only having one connecting link to connect between first support point pins of the left and right upper toggle links. In addition, there only needs to be one connecting rod, and ball bearings and guide grooves are unnecessary. Because there are only pin connections between the links, there are very few construction parts, and high precision is easily achieved.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: A slide driving device comprising: at least first and second upper toggle means, a rotation center on each of the first and second upper toggle means, each of the first and second upper toggle means rotatable in an arc, a first point pin on each first and second upper toggle means, a first link connects each rotation center to each respective first point pin, a connecting link connects the first and second upper toggle means at the first point pins on a common inner tangent line to each arc where the first links are parallel, the connecting link transfers a guiding displacement to the first and second upper toggle means, a first and second plunger drive a slide in a displacement cycle, the first and second plungers operably connect to the first and second upper toggle means, and the first and second upper toggle means transfer the guiding displacement to the plungers and the slide operates through the displacement cycle whereby the slide driving device operates
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device further comprising: a crank shaft having at least a first eccentric part, the first eccentric part having an eccentric displacement, a connecting rod connects the first eccentric part to the connecting link, and the connecting rod operably transfers the eccentric displacement to the connecting link whereby the slide operates through the displacement cycle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a slide driving device further comprising: a second point pin on each the first and second upper toggle means, a second link connects each of the rotation center to each respective second point pin, at least first and second lower toggle links, the first and second lower toggle links operably connected to respective first and second plungers, and the first and second upper toggle means operably transfer the guiding displacement through respective the second links to respective the first and second lower toggle links and the first slide whereby the slide operates through the displacement cycle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device further comprising: a first balancer on the first upper toggle means, a second balancer on the second upper toggle means, each first and second balancer has a weight and a shape adaptable to each respective first link, a third link connects each rotation center to each respective, the first and second balancer, each third link being positioned relative to each second link, and each first and second balancers positioned to minimize vibration in the slide driving device when the first and second plungers drive the slide in the displacement cycle, whereby the operating vibration of the slide driving device is minimized.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device, wherein: the first upper toggle means is a first upper toggle element, the second upper toggle means is a second upper toggle element, and the first and second upper toggle elements operable to transfer the guiding displacement from the connecting link to each respective second link, whereby the slide operates through the displacement cycle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device, wherein the first, second, and third links have a similar length, the arc for each respective first and second upper toggle means has a similar radius, each rotation center above each respective plunger, each rotation center an equidistant from a common center line between the first and second upper toggle means, the crank shaft below the connection rod, and the second support pins and the first and second lower toggle links operable on first outer sides of each respective the plunger, whereby the slide operates through the displacement cycle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device, wherein: the first, second, and third links have the same length, the arc for each respective first and second upper toggle means has the same radius, each rotation center above each respective plunger, each rotation center equidistant from a common center line between the first and second upper toggle means, the crank shaft below the connection rod, and the second support pins and the first and second lower toggle links operable on an inner side of each respective plunger, whereby the slide operates through the displacement cycle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device, wherein: the first, second, and third links have the same length, the arc for each respective first and second upper toggle means has the same radius, each rotation center above each plunger, each rotation center an equal distance from a common center line between the first and second upper toggle means, the crank shaft above the connection rod, and the second support pins and the first and second lower toggle links operable on an inner side of each respective plunger, whereby the slide operates through the displacement cycle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device wherein: each rotation center is a first distance from a common center line between the first and second upper toggle means, each plunger is a second distance from the common center line, the first distance greater than the second distance, each first link longer than the second link, each second point pin operable substantially above each respective plunger and respective to the toggle link, the crank shaft above the connection rod along the common center line, and each lower toggle link and each respective plunger being substantially unitary and operable parallel to the common center line, whereby the slide operates through the displacement cycle with reduced vibration.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device wherein: the rotation center is a first rotation center for the first upper toggle means, the rotation center is a second rotation center for the second upper toggle means, the first rotation center and the second rotation center at different distances above each respective plunger, the first point pins substantially tangent the common center line, and the connecting rod and the connecting link operate substantially along the common center line and minimize vibration in the slide driving device when the first and second plungers drive the slide in the displacement cycle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device comprising: first and second upper toggle elements, the first and second upper toggle elements equidistant from a common center line, the first and second upper toggle elements operable in first and second arcs, the first and second upper toggle elements joined by connecting link at an inner tangent line to the first and second arcs, first and second lower toggle elements, the first and second lower toggle elements operably joined to each respective first and second upper toggle elements, the first and second lower toggle elements drive a slide element in a displacement cycle, the common connecting link receiving a driving displacement; and the first and second upper toggle elements transmit the driving displacement to the first and second lower toggle elements, and the first and second lower toggle elements drive the slide element in the displacement cycle whereby vibration is minimized.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device for a press machine, comprising: a left and a right upper toggle link each pivotably mounted onto respective fixed support point pins, the fixed support point pins equidistant from a center line between, a first support link on the left and right upper toggle links, each first support link operable in an arc, each the first support link having an equal length, a connecting link connects each the first support links along a common inner tangent line to each the arc where the first support links are parallel to each other, a connecting rod connects the connecting link to an eccentric part of a crank shaft, first and second lower toggle links connect second support point pins of the left and right upper toggle links along a second link of each the left and right upper toggle link, the second links rotatably connect the left and right lower toggle links with left and right points on a slide, and the connecting rod transmits a guiding displacement to the left and right upper toggle links, through the lower toggle links, to the slide to drive the slide through a displacement cycle.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device for a press machine further comprising: a dynamic balancer are mounted to an outer end of each the left and right upper toggle links along a third link, and each the dynamic balancer has a weight and a shape selected to minimize vibration of the slide driving device.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device for a press machine, further comprising: a left and right plunger upright at left and right points of the slide, first ends of the left and right plungers operably connect with the left and right lower toggle links, the left and right fixed support points horizontally equidistant from the center line above respective to the left and right plungers, the second support point pins are placed on outer sides of each of the left and right plunger, and the crank shaft is below the connecting link.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device for a press machine, further comprising: left and right plungers provided upright at left and right points of the slide, first ends of each the left and right plungers connect to respective left and right lower toggle links, the left and right fixed support points equidistant from the common center line above each respective of the left and right plunger, the second support point pins placed on inner sides of each respective left and right plunger, and the crank shaft below the connecting link.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device for a press machine, further comprising: left and right plungers upright at left and right points of the slide, ends of each the left and right plunger connect with each respective left and right lower toggle link, the left and right fixed support points equidistant from the center line and outward from directly above the plungers, the second support point pins on inner sides of each respective left and right plunger, and the crank shaft is placed above the connecting link.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device for a press machine, further comprising: left and right plungers upright at left and right points of the slide, ends of each the left and right plunger connect with each respective left and right lower toggle link, the left and right fixed support points at first and second positions, the first and second positions above each the left and right plunger at different heights, the second support point pins on outer sides of each respective the left and right plungers, and the crank shaft is placed below the connecting link.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided: a slide driving device for a press machine, further comprising: the left and right fixed support points horizontally equidistant from the center line outward from each the left and right points of the slide, the second links perpendicular to the center line when each respective second support point pin is directly above each respective left and right points on the slide, and the crank shaft is above the connecting link.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate like elements.